


Mr. and Mr. Hartwin

by Percival



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Don't worry Everything will get better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mr and Mrs Smith AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percival/pseuds/Percival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy "Smith" is suppose to be married to a Barnaby Smith, who works as a tailor during the day and an attentive husband by night.  Then things go to shite when said husband turns out to be international spy named Galahad who may have just tried to shoot Eggsy.  He may have lied about being perfectly normal himself, but at least he didn't try to kill his husband over dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything in many years so bear with me guys.

Harry Hart was a gentleman in all things, the picture of suave breeding and sophistication. He always made sure to hold the door for anyone behind him, help the elder ladies across the road, and clean his gun after killing his latest target. He accounted for hiccups and the dirty work that sometimes accompanied his assignments, but he was above all and before anything else always a gentleman. Unless it came to a young Gary Unwin, who managed to pull out the dark monster nestled between his bosoms. 

They had met while he was Galahad, or at the party “Barnaby Smith” on holiday and seeking some pleasure. His target was a drug king who had begun to dip his hands into the arms trafficking scene. Only when Galahad had stepped into the private booth in the back, his target along with all his companions were sporting a nice neat hole in their foreheads. Letting out an uncharacteristic curse, he had made a hasty retreat only to open the door back into the main party area and in his process had hit a dancer. He had turned to said dancer to apologize only to run his eyes over the scantily clad dancer and ask to buy him a drink instead. 

His name was Gary Unwin and he had attended the party with some friends. One drink led to more which led to a string of numbers on Harry’s hand, thus leading to both find out that there were both from the London area. With a promise to call, Harry had meant to just ignore the number; however it would not be until a few months later, following a lead of a supposed bomb threat in the underground. Only when he had arrived at the destination, there had been nothing more than an imprint of where a bomb may have once been. Harry promptly hopped off at the next stopped only to come face to face with Gary Unwin, who had called him a “blooming wankstain” for not calling him back. 

They had gone on their “first” date right afterwards, Gary dragging him off to grab a cuppa and Harry had found himself enjoying the company of the younger man. It had been a whirlwind courtship ever since and less than a year later he found himself in domestic matrimony with said Gary Unwin. They took up residents in Mayfair, a spacious town house for them and a JB, the little pug that Gary had refused to leave behind. In all actually, Harry would say that he was the picture of domestic bliss; that is if he was really a tailor and not a Kingman. Gary on the other hand, worked a respectable job as a PA for the Valentine Corporation and constantly traveled for his job. However he would be taking a position at the London office to stay home more often thus leading Harry to have to find a cover for why he, a tailor, would have to be leaving the country for the Spain in a fortnight. It had been Merlin who had come up with the suggestion to take Gary on a holiday to Spain while on his next assignment, a very late honeymoon, even if it was two years late. After all, Gary had left a few days after their wedding to deal with an international incident at the office and they had not had the chance to take a holiday with their conflicting schedules. 

\---

“Oi, Roxs the house looks aces. I owe ya one.” Eggsy or Gary as his beloved husband knew him as said as he entered his immaculately clean house. He had been setting up dinner for their two year anniversary when Roxy had called about a little blimp in the system by the name of Louis that needed to be taken care of fast. Looking at the time, Eggsy didn't think he could fit in said assignment however Roxy said she would take care of dinner for him, which looked like a wonderful roast ham and all the trimmings and sides. She must have sent the cleaners also because not only was the house spotless but a freshly groomed JB had come trotting up to meet him at the door with a ribbon tied perfectly around his neck. 

Eggsy walked into the kitchen, pulling out the cutlery drawer and replacing his clean gun and ammo into the false bottom, just as Barnaby pulled up in a cab outside their townhouse. He had enough time to pull the roast out of the oven and bring it to the dining room, to their perfectly set table. Only to see a dossier folder that Roxy must had brought over still on the table. Grabbing it quickly, Eggsy tossed it across the hallway, sliding perfectly under the door of his office as he went to greet his husband.

“Welcome home love.” Eggsy said as he slipped into his role as Gary Smith greeting his husband at the door. 

“Wonderful, now that I've seen you love.” Barnaby replied, handing him a beautiful bouquet of roses. 

Eggsy leaned forward for a chaste kiss and turning to place the flowers in water, “How was your day at work?”

“Nothing too exciting, I finished up a bespoke suit for a patron and just took some inventory.” Barnaby replied as he leaned down to pick up JB and headed towards the kitchen. “I do however have a surprise for you after dinner.”

He placed the flowers on the table as Barnaby washed up for dinner, “Why don’t you tell me now, and we can skip straight to dessert?” 

“As tempting as it seems, I wouldn't want to miss out on all your hard work.” Barnaby replied, slipping behind Eggsy, resting his chin on Eggsy shoulder. “How about I tell you know, we have dinner, skip dessert and I take you upstairs and we can warm that bed of ours?” He whispered with a nip to Eggsy’s earlobe. 

Turning around Eggsy pulled his husband closer until they were flush together, his legs bracketed between his husbands’. “Do tell?” he asked arching into Barnaby and revealing his neck to his husband. Barnaby leaned forward, licking a strip down to his collar bone, slipping one hand to cup Eggsy's butt check, “I've arranged for us to take a honeymoon in a fortnight, just the two of us for a week in Spain.”

“That sounds lovely dear, just let me arrange some time off with the girls at the office.” Eggsy answered, cursing internally. When he had gone to take care of Louis, someone had already been there, two to the heart and one to the head, old school kill. He had to do some creative work to get out of the office building as NSY came up to investigate. Roxy had finally tracked down the competition and dropped off a dossier for a “Galahad" just before he got home, saying it would be his next assignment and to call her as soon as he .  
read the file.

Barnaby nipped at Eggsy bottom lip before pulling apart reluctantly, “How about dinner then?”

“Sure, why don’t you grab us a drink, I just have to send a message to work quickly and we can start.” Eggsy said, heading towards his office. The sooner he takes care of the competition the faster he could go on a honeymoon with his Barnaby. He hears Barnaby’s phone go off as he enters his office and bends down to pick up the dossier. Flipping casually through it and meaning to tuck it into the shelves he stops just before the end and staring up at him from the pages is a man donning a tie that Eggsy had selected for their wedding, blue with white stripes and a splash of red to accent. There is no way the man in the picture isn't the same man pouring them a glass of wine in the other room. Looking straight at Eggsy is his husband, one Mr. Barnaby Smith having a cuppa in a café god knows where.

Well fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the chapter so it reads a bit smoother.

“Hello, this is Smith.” He states into his phone as he heads towards his study to break out the Balvenie, Single Malt Spey Scotch Whisky, that he keeps around for special occasions. He plans to make tonight a special night for them both.

“I recommend you be seated for the news of your next assignment Galahad. I want you to know that it was not my choice to have you do this, and should you wish, we can have Lancelot carry out the mission.” Merlin states over the line, “It’s about your husband.”

A million possibility races through his mind at the words, had he been compromised, was someone after Gary, damn he couldn’t be sure. Harry seats himself behind his desk, placing his work glasses on and opening up the slim tablet for the file that should be his next target. 

Fine lines begin to splinter across the screen as he looks through the file, one Gary Unwin smirks towards someone off screen in a private cabin of a jet. He looks nothing like the husband Harry knows who is content to wear jeans and those hideous sweaters that Harry wants to chuck. No the man sitting in the cabin is put together in a clean cut bespoke suit, and if Harry was any lesser of a man he would have been jealous of whoever Gary had worn that suit for. 

“Galahad…Harry I don’t know how he slipped through profiling when first made his dossier when you were married. Amelia was doing clean up with NSY today for you last target and she swore she saw Gary there. She did some digging and your husband isn’t who he said he is, you need to bring him in for questioning.”

“Understood, don’t bother sending anyone I’ll take care of it.” Harry replies, the world slowing down around him, he can’t deal with this news right now so he tucks it away to the same place where he keeps that monster in his heart. He brings out Galahad, the spy who can do what is necessary at any moment. Setting the tablet back on the drawer he reaches below his desk for the gun and extra clip he keeps tucked away. Every moment of his life with Gary, being processed in the back of his mind for any hint out of the ordinary as he heads back down stairs to the man he no longer knows.

\---

He carves the ham as he hears Barnaby, no Galahad now, descend the stairs. Eggsy is panicking internally, going thru the motions of this façade, letting his training take over. He is one bloody screwed arsehole, who went and married a rival spy, god if it wasn’t so shite he could make some money off selling his story to the press. He just has to play it cool until he can think of a strategy to take care of this problem or get back to the office and run through contingency plans with Roxy.

“What did you grab for us love?” Eggsy asks as he continues to carve up the ham.

His only reply is the sound of a gun clicking as the safety is switched off. He turns around to face his husband pointing a gun at him. Things go from worse to shite in the next few minutes, Eggsy throws the carving knife at Galahad, flipping the table and ducking behind it as several shots ring off in the room. Scrambling he quickly craws towards the kitchen where he stashed his gun, fuck he thought he had more time to deal with this.

“Gary love, come on out and I promise only to maim you.” Harry calls from the dining room.

“Fuck off ya areshole and shove it ya hobknocker, ya lying bastard.” Eggsy screams back as he rips the bottom out of the cutlery drawer, taking his gun and ammo. Fuck might as well that the steak knives and drive it into the chest cavity of said husband.

“Lying bastard, I assure you my pedigree is the only pure one in this room, and what spy worth their salt gives their real name to their target?” 

Swinging around the kitchen and into the foyer, he aim is to grab the shot gun stashed in the closet for unexpected visitors, only Galahad is waiting for him. Eggsy fires out two rounds as he back tracks towards the kitchen; however Galahad reaches out with a bloody umbrella and yanks his knee, dropping him to the floor. 

“Cause ya ain’t supposed to be no target, ya were supposed to be mine.” Eggsy exclaimed as he kicks out with his legs and takes down a startled Galahad. They struggle on the floor of the foyer before Eggsy fines himself restrained, husband pinning him down with a leg over him. “Suppose ya gonna want a split now?” 

Galahad doesn’t get a chance to answer as they are both surprised out of their fight when JB trots down the stairs and starts licking Eggsy’s face. He just loses it and starts laughing; his life can’t be real right now. If there is a God, he must be having a hoot at the way Eggsy’s life is turning out. There is no way he can salvage anything from this so Eggsy does what he does best, he takes what he can and then scrams. Leaning forward he smashes their lips together, tonight is their two year anniversary and he was promised sex, and the way things are turning out he might hit a dry spell for a while so he’s going to make the most out of the night.

Hands scramble against him as Galahad starts pulling at his polo and trying to get it off until he gives up and just starts ripping at the shirt. Eggsy isn’t in a better state, tearing at the seams of the suit and just saying fuck it all and tearing his way until they were both sitting in a bed of scrap fabric. He hears buttons bouncing off the hardwood flooring, fuck thank god he prepared himself earlier, making it much easier when he flips them over and rips the knickers off Galahad. Seeing his husband flush and flustered below him is making his hard, and the fact that said man is also a spy who is doing a horrible job of trying to kill him is only turning him on more. 

He sinks himself down on Galahad prick and fuck does it burn, nevertheless the adrenaline pumping through him only makes him more aware of the pleasure. Eggsy starts on a brutal pace, lifting off almost completely before letting himself dropping back down. Galahad hands are pressed hard on his hips and letting out a string of curses as they become the beast with two backs. “Gary, bloody fuck Gary don’t fucking stop.”

“..s’not Gar…Gary…fucking hate it when ya call me GARy…BARnaby…”

Galahad begins thrusting upwards, feeling himself reach the white hot brink of spilling over, “Barnaby was my cover…its…damn…its…Harry.” Eggys leans ahead, slipping his hands around Galahad…no Harry’s head, cupping it between his hands. “God Harry…I love ya.” He whispers, clenching around Harry’s prick and placing a kiss on his lips. He arches towards the man on the ground as he feels Harry fill him up, before quickly slamming butt of his gun into Harry’s temple, successfully knocking his husband out.  
Eggsy slumps forward as Harry’s body goes lax below him, tears prickling at his eyes. Suddenly the world just feels a little too big and he wishes for more time, to be anywhere but at this point of his life. He wants the sweet kisses that Barnaby gives him after a stressful day at work. Hell he will even take those moments where they fight about Barnaby being overdressed or Eggsy designer sweaters.

He pulls himself off, and curls himself into Harry’s side, slipping their left hands together, the clink of their rings reminding him of what he is losing. The sobs start out of nowhere and Eggsy feels like the little boy who just lost his family all over again. 

\---

“I think he’s coming too.” 

Harry is well aware of the voices and the splitting headache that accompanies the voices, however he is certain said voice does not belong to his husband. This startles him just enough for him to try and stand up and into a more defensive mode from possible attackers. Hands clasp around him holding him down onto a bed, “Up the dosage, I think he needs to sleep a little longer if he can still fight.” Trying to pull his attacker into a headlock, he can fill his grip slipping before the sweet darkness over takes him.

\---

“Oh Eggsy, tell me what happened, what did you do?” Roxy asked, slipping her hands through Eggsy’s hair. They were nestled in her bed, JB sleeping in the corner after a distraught and bleeding Eggsy in nothing but a robe showed up clutching JB. She had tied to bandage him up as best as she could, thank god the bullet only nicked him in the arm and didn’t lodge in him. Roxy had then proceeded to brew them a cuppa and settled Eggsy into some real clothes and into her bed.

“I left ‘im on the floor and just booked it Roxs,” he replied snuggling closer into his pillow. “I messed it all up.” 

“Eggsy, it’s alright, you’ll move on. Things will get better love and you can shoot the bastard in the brains.” 

“That’s the problem Roxs, I don’t want to blow ‘is brains out, I want to blow them out ‘is prick.”

Roxy smacks him with her pillow, she was trying to comfort her friend and here he was being gross. “I swear it won’t be him trying to kill you it will be me if you continue saying such nastiness.” Eggsy smacks her back and a full blown pillow fight starts, startling JB awake as two co-spys whack each other with down pillows like prepubescent girls at their first sleep over.

“I give, I give, Roxs, fuck ya hav’ a strong arm.”

“We went to training together, you should already know that. Come on, let’s go to bed and we’ll deal with the fall out in the morning.”

They picked their respective pillows off the floor and returned to the bed. Roxy throws a blanket over Eggsy as she settles herself in beside him. It isn’t the first time they find themselves sharing a bed, but this is the first time Eggsy had come to here with a broken heart. Heaven forbid she was going to fix it even if she had to offer up Galahad’s head on a silver platter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept rewriting this chapter, and honestly not really sure how I feel about it. Sorry it's so short.

Waking up the second time leaves Harry a bit more coherent and understanding of his surroundings. Blinking away the last dreads of sleep he sees Merlin roaming about around the room. He checks his tablet and then back at IV stand, before disconnecting the lines from Harry. “Glad to have you back with us Harry.” Merlin says when he realizes a confused Harry is staring at him.

“He didn’t kill me then.”

“Fortunately not, and since you were still wearing you Kingman issued glasses when you had your…altercation in the foyer we were able to come and retrieve you when your husband knocked you out.”

A deep blush settles across Harry’s face, not from the fact that he was found nude, but that the Kingsmen had gotten a glimpse of him at his worst. Fornicating like a lesser beast when he should have been subduing his target. “I trust that while I was out, you were able to track down his whereabouts then?”

“Your husband, Gary, much as it pains me to say this is good, very good at what he does. We were able to track him through much of London; however he managed to give Ector the slip in the underground. We put a track out on his passport but nothing as of right now.”

Harry remains silent as Merlin pulls up a chair; he thinks of all the places that Gary may have gone. Gary really doesn’t have many close friends nor any family in London or abroad, and Harry realizes that this should have been a red flag. How blinded by this so called love was he that even his most basic training had failed him? Love truly did make fools out of great men, and Harry had fallen so willingly. Gary had been come in like the force of the ocean and Harry had let himself drown.

“Did you contact his employer?” 

“We managed to reach his direct supervisor, Gazelle. She stated that Gary is currently on holiday and is not returning to the office for a bit of time.” Merlin states, “I understand Gary means a lot to you Harry, however right now we have some bigger issues to deal with. Lancelot is dead, and Arthur has begun assembling the table.”

He knows that nothing good comes when the table must be called. It has been many years since the last assembly and Harry was not keen to remember it. “I suppose it’s a bit rude of me to keep them waiting then?”

“You will find a fresh suit in the adjoined room, we assemble at three tomorrow. I suggest getting things in order, and should you wish to return to the house in Mayfair, it has been thoroughly frisked.” 

“Thank you, Merlin.” He says dismissively. Harry does not plan to go back to their town house, after all it is no longer his home that he shares with his husband, but a den of trickery and lies. No, he’ll have to go back to the house he keeps in Covent Garden. The house he uses to reside in when he was still the lonely Galahad with nothing but the mission to keep him going. Now it seems optimal, Merlin will update him on the status of Gary should he surface. Squaring his shoulders, Harry will don his suit of amour and become the Galahad once again, a knight of the Kingsman, and see justice be done.

\---

When the world finds itself so clogged up with politicians and men with big words and empty promises, it falls to on the back of a select few to do what many cannot. When those who have the necessary means to change the world but become complacent and no longer care enough then who are the masses to rely on? Questions Valentine had asked him when he showed up to post Eggsy bail many years ago. It had seem so surreal, the offering of a lifetime for a young boy with nothing left but his anger and his words as his only defense. A chance to make a difference, that even a boy without a silver spoon could silently carve out the path of a nation; he could become someone who could make a difference. 

There was nowhere else for Eggsy and for the first time since losing his family Eggsy had felt at home. He had been shipped off to an island for training; it was worst then his training for the Marines. Each second making him wish for death and missing a home that was no longer waiting for him. It had been on that island that he met Roxy, a young girl who had proven him that she was not someone to be underestimated. Under Gazelle’s training the two were the only ones to leave that island behind alive. It had strengthened their relationship and since then they had left, so whenever Eggsy needed anything it was Roxy that he sought for answers. 

It also made them wonderful workers when it came down to a mission. Much like the one they had been called to. A few days after knocking Harry out and hightailing it, Gazelle had called them both to set up a meeting with a Professor Arnold. Eggsy had found it a wonderful and much needed distraction to his current situation. Roxy had coordinated the hired guns to extract and place the professor in a safe house, however a little snow bunny had found his way to the house to retrieve the professor. Eggsy had let the bunny take care of the hired guns, easier to get rid of the bodies then pay them and have the money traced back to Valentine. It had been simple enough, with the bunny preoccupied with checking the door, Eggsy had slipped out from his position and dropped the bunny with his work issued Sig. Roxy had been right at his heels with extra sheets as their prepared their room for their boss. Valentine had a policy about blood, doesn’t matter how messy a mission gets, when he was going to enter any room there better not be any in sight. Gazelle had handled the rest from there, ushering them back onto a plane towards their stateside headquarters. 

Eggsy had wanted to just locate the closest warm bed and sleep for days before heading back to London, but Roxy had had other ideas. She had dragged him out, a night on the town to take his mind off of things. Leading them to the bar, four drinks and eight shots later, Eggsy was ready to take the guy who had been eyeing him since they walked in home with him.

“Roxs, Roxs, I’m bladdered as fuck and ‘bout to make a bad decision.” He says, nodding his head towards the young man in the stool at the end of the bar.

“Oh, he’s cute, take him back to the room, I’ll find my own tail to chase.”

“I’m a ‘arried man, ‘arry would not approve.”

“Eggsy Unwin, you husband just tried to kill you less than a week ago, I think cheating is the last thing on you should be worried about.” 

“Your right, I ‘eed this, I deserve this.” 

With as much coordination as a bull in a china shop, he makes his way towards the man at the end of the bar. He stumbles into the man, spilling his drink, “Let me buy you a new one love.” 

“Sure, why not.”

Eggsy calls the barkeep over and orders two drinks for them, chatting up the man and leaning into his space. James, as he introduced himself, is a scouting agent for American football and in town for some fun. They converse for a bit, before Eggsy asks him if he want to go back to his room. Giving Roxy one final look to let her know the room will be occupied should she need it, Eggsy takes James back up towards their room. 

Eggsy needs this; it will be an easy release for some pent up aggression and frustration. After all it’s about damn time he gets some fucking answers. Which is why, instead of leaping onto James and fucking like animals once they get up to the room, he points a gun at him instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that this took so long, hope you guys enjoy it.

Kingsman Tailor is located in a brick face building on Savile Row, and like many other on the street specializes in bespoke suits for the modern gentleman. Its houses the latest and classic fashion each man needs in his life. Any gentleman worth his salt has a tailor on Savile Row that can get a suit ready for any short notice event. Furthermore, it also houses a select few more people than the usual tailor shop. Each and every person in the shop has a purpose and Andrew’s job is easy, he greet the guest, takes their measurements, and should anyone from the table show up; he directs them to their proper room. Like always Galahad is about five minutes late, the table already assembled upstairs. 

“Good afternoon sir.”

“Good afternoon, Andrew.” 

“Arthur is waiting for you in the dining room.”

Harry nods in acknowledgment, heading towards the dining room where the table is waiting. Arthur sits at the head of the table, a permanent disapproving frown etched into his skin. Harry slides into his chair as Galahad and awaits Arthur's monologue. 

“Gentlemen, it has been 17 years since we had last gathered. One of our own has fallen in the line of duty and it is in his name that we drink today.” Arthur speaks, and each projection and Galahad raises their glass. “To Lancelot.”

When the drinks have been finished, Arthur reminds everyone to submit candidates for the open position, before bidding everyone good day. Merlin joins them soon afterwards, discussing Lancelot’s latest assignment, walking them through his last transmission and giving him the lead to Professor Arnold. Business concluded Harry had planned on paying Professor Arnold a visit first, but Merlin pulls him aside once Arthur leaves.

“Harry, I was able to pick up the sound from Lancelot’s glasses, and I wasn't sure what I was hearing at first. I need you to identify a voice for me.” Merlin states before taping a select few buttons on his tablet.

He can pick out Gary’s voice from pretty much anyone else, but hearing the words “Oi, make sure ya got ‘verything covered up or Valentines gonna be honking all over.” on repeat is a wakeup call. Hearing his husband using such a basic accent will take a bit of getting use to. 

“That is indeed Gary.”

“I was afraid so, that means he is working for a man named Valentine and if it’s the same Valentine I’m thinking of, we might have some problems. I looked the man up earlier; he made a surprise trip to Argentina correlating with the same time that Professor Arnold was kidnapped. A few dignitaries have gone missing in the same fashion. However as you can see for yourself, Professor Arnold was at Kings College holding class. I set up a car for you to pay Professor Arnold a visit this afternoon after his classes end.”

“Understood Merlin, do keep me updated.”

Merlin nods before disappearing into changing room one and Harry makes his way out with his new found information. He refuses to compare them to Romeo and Juliet, each with different masters of whom they owe their loyalty. Are they headed for a certain tragic ending where they simply could not be together, what if Gary had a Paris of his own?   
He slips out of the tailor and into a waiting taxi, pondering where the road would take Gary and him. There seems to be no ending where either of them would be happy, would it be better for him to just slip a bullet between his husband’s eyes and live the rest of his life in regret? It was like Mr. Pickles all over again, only this time he would have bury his dead husband. Would each second of his life be spent making it up to Gary then? Thinking about it would not improve his mood, so instead he focuses on reading the dossier on Arnold.

\---

“He said his colleague; meaning it’s an organization that he’s with, find out who he is working for.” 

“On it, Sir.” Eggsy answered as he watched his husband escapes from the two henchmen that were guarding Professor Arnold. Good God could his husband move; Eggsy should not be as turned on as he is now, and certainly not in front of his boss.

Gazelle gives him a look of dismissal as they go over production plans. Eggsy makes his way out of the office. Life had just gotten all sorted out when it decided to throw a kink in it in the form of Harry. Fuck with Roxy gone too, he finds himself at a lost for distractions. So he heads towards the lower levels and the shooting range, maybe a few rounds will ease him up some.

The motion of loading a gun and feeling the recoil puts him at ease; his mind knows where he wants the bullet and well-practiced hands do as they are told. When life gets too complicated a gun often solves the problem for most people and he finds it is the same for him. He empties a few clips before Gazelle slides into the booth beside him, watching him fire off the rounds.

“I’ve told Valentine you use to be married to the man in the video, but you don’t know who he belongs to either.”

Eggsy next few rounds fail to hit event the paper around the target. “Fuck.”

“Valentine trust your loyalty, however he does not trust your heart so he is sending you to oversee production in Beijing. Maybe some time off will settle your heart and give us one of our best agent back again.” Gazelle states, gliding forward and taking the gun from his hands, she lands all remaining three shots into the target. “You leave tomorrow.”

“How long?”

“Until Roxy returns to us with the information we need.”

Eggsy follows Gazelle out of the range, leaving the lackeys to clean up after them. He is briefed on the way up to his room and Gazelle gives him all the information that they manage to find on Harry, along with some photos from his younger days. It is different from the Barnaby that he knows, Harry seems happier, untamed with his loose curls and a picture of him with sideburns makes Eggsy smile. He wonders what Harry was like in his youth, what he was like before he got into his line of work. Would he have a tragic story to tell? Isn’t that how things work in the movies, two characters with tragic back stories overcome their flaws and live happily ever after.

The next few pictures have him breathing a bit deeper, there is a full body shot of him in his full military blues and a few of him in the nude. It leaves little to the imagination, and Eggsy’s eyes trace each scare he sees. He had often thought the scars on Harry’s body a bit fresh for being from his military days. Now he wonders as he looks from picture to picture, where each of them came from. There isn’t much to accompany the photos so he makes it up as he goes, the scare that runs the length of Harry’s back must be from the youngest photo. It will help Eggsy count down his time in Beijing, making up a story to match each photo to marks on Harry’s body. 

He tries to bury his heart in Beijing and loses himself for almost a year playing head project manager for his boss, before he gets a phone call from Roxy saying there’s going to be a Gala. The time has come and he needs to come home for a tête-à-tête with his husband.

\---

Harry is expecting a valet, an assistant or even Valentine to answer the door himself. His heart drops when he sees himself staring at his husband in the cleanest cut suit that would make a lesser man swoon. 

“I’m sorry I feel like I may have gotten my dates and address wrong.” He states with cool ease.

“No Mr. Charles, Valentine canceled the whole Gala for you, after all he saw what a big contribution you wanted to make to his fund. He wants me to tell you that anyone willing to donate that much money deserves their own dinner.” Gary fires back, stepping to one side and inviting him in. “If you’ll follow me, I will escort you to dinner.”

The next hour seems like a dream, an early morning dream where one isn’t fully awake and can’t really reality from their dream. However you can either wake up entirely or chase the rabbit back down the tunnel. Harry doesn’t know rather Gary, would be the rabbit or the reality he needs to wake up to. It’s a bit befuddling knowing that sitting behind him with another girl is the man he is still very much in love with. It’s not until Valentine stands up and speaks again that the fog begins to clear.

“I must be making horrible company tonight with how distracted my assistant is making you. I think Gazelle and I will leave you two to finish up to night.” He says, reaching out to take the young lady’s hand, “Oh and Eggsy, do keep our guest entertained.”

The sound of a lock engaging leaves the two men staring at each other before Eggsy jumps the table and slams the serving tray to Harry’s head. Harry pulls away from the table just in time to manage to dodge the hit and coming around the other side of Eggsy with a left hook. They grapple with one another half on top of the table before a kick from Eggsy separates them.

“Really, Eggsy is it, that last hit was a bit over easy.”

“Very funny ‘arry, make all they egg jokes you want, I’ve ‘eard them all.” 

Harry doesn’t want to hurt Eggsy but doesn’t look like he’ll have a choice. They both make a run for on another, Eggsy aims to hit him square to the head, but Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and sends both of them to the ground and sliding towards the wall to wall glass windows. Harry pins him to the window on their knees, pressing his hard on against the seam running down Eggsy bum. 

Things get a little messy from there as Eggsy turns his head and smashes their lips together. Harry knows what to expect from their last little altercation and gives over any control. With one hand he keeps Eggsy wrist pinned above him on the glass and the other begins to undo the button of his pants. He is help along as Eggsy shimmy’s his hips out of his pants and arching back towards Harry. It’s lewd and borderline illegal how he presents himself for Harry. 

He spends his next few moments pulling at the tie around Eggsy neck, using it to gather around Eggsy wrist instead. With both his hands free he slips two fingers pass Eggsy lips tell him he better slick them up good, because it’s the only lube he’ll get.

“Punishing me Harry, what are you going to spank me next?” Eggsy spits out around the fingers, “Want me to call you daddy to you old man?”

“Cheeky little twit, I don’t think you would survive a punishment from me.”

Eggsy doesn’t get a chance to respond as Harry slips the fingers straight to his bum hole. It’s been a long dry year and it hurts like no tomorrow even with Harry sliding and scissoring his fingers. Harry leans forward placing butterfly kisses along his exposed neck and up his ear. The warm weight of Harry pressing him into him only makes him more aware of the cool glass and potential for everyone to see. The blunt head of Harry’s prick draws him from his head, letting out a grunt in pain as it burns all the way in. Eggsy is blinking back tears by the time Harry pans out, a fine sheen of sweat glistening off of them. 

“Are you ok?”

“Fuck, Harry, you stick your prick inside me, and then you ask if I’m okay?” Eggsy ask, turning his head to face him.

“Gary…I’m sorry…”

“It’s Eggsy, you’re balls deep inside me, might as well say my name when you cum inside me.”

“Oh Eggsy.” Harry says, leaning their foreheads together, “How I’ve missed you.”

The kiss following those words is shy, as if he is seeking forgiveness and Eggsy response in suit. It isn’t a fast race to the finish that follows but slow gentle rocking as Harry reacquaints himself with his love. The must make quite the picture to anyone looking in, as he wraps his arms around Eggsy begins to tug at his prick bring them both to quick fruition. Their suits are ruined but it is well worth it to be able to kiss his husband and hold him again.

“Run away with me.” Eggsy whispers quietly, looking up from behind long lashes. “We can leave everything behind and make a new life for ourselves.”

Harry wants so much to just be able to live his life with his love, but they both know normalcy isn’t for them. Some people are addicted to drugs, other to their own vices, and for the two of them it is the adrenaline that pumps through their veins after a job well done. They would be spending the rest of their lives running constantly, they would become lose ends, and eventually death would take them all. 

“This isn’t that kind of movie love, not for us.” Harry answers.

“No it isn’t Mr. Smith.”

They both pull apart and scramble to readjust themselves back into their suits as Gazelle points a gun at them both. “It seems Eggsy, you are destined to play the damsel after all, and in this story the damsel doesn't get her prince.” 

Eggsy pulls Harry towards a side exit as Gazelle rains down a torrent of gun fire after them. The whole house goes on red alert as glass shatters behind them. Eggsy thanks god for Valentine being an overconfident bastard and only having light security tonight. Gazelle is fast on their tail, cutting them off with a leap over them, forcing Eggsy to double back and jump out a window with his husband. They cut across the front lawn and making their way to the front gates. The sound of hot rubber on the driveway brings their attention to Harry’s driver and they make a mad dash towards it. The back door swings open and they roll in as Gazelle slices the door at the hinges. The driver guns it, quickly making his way down the drive and slips through the closing gates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for what I am about to do to you guys, and I want you to know that any insult, any comment you wish to throw at me will be deserving.

The flight back to London is uneventful and Eggsy willingly follows the gentleman who cuffs him and leads him to an awaiting car. He doesn’t look back, this is the part where the bad guys are dragged to jail and if there is one thing Eggsy can do, it is play his part. He doesn’t get to play a Byronic hero or even anti-hero, no his part is to play the villain’s sidekick – scratch that he doesn’t get to be the sidekick, he is that filler npc that stands in the background. He perks up in wonderment when they drive out of London instead of towards NSY; however his questioning stare at the driver is met with a silent shoulder. It seems like Harry’s organization likes to clean house personally then, would Harry finish him off personally, would he come to regret his love for Eggsy? 

Late summer nights in London are often hard to predict and this one is humid and muggy. A fine sheen of sweat has settled over him, the suit doesn’t make it any better. Eggsy leans his forehead against the slightly cooler window and wonders for the first time since the first few weeks on the dreadful island if life would be different if his mum and sister had survived. Would he be fending boys off left and right from his baby sister, would his mum say she was proud of for becoming a marine? It seems happiness is best left for the fool who can still see the world as something more than the darkness it has become. 

The car pulls up outside a mansion and there are people waiting for him as he steps out of the car, but only one of them holds his attention. Harry looks in his element in a double breasted suit and perfectly knotted tie. It’s a bit reminiscent of their wedding however instead of walking towards his happy ending, Eggsy is walking to the gallows a many guilty of many things but loving the man in front of him will never be something he would ever take back. 

“Hello Harry.” He greets with a wink.

“It seems even in the face of death you never did seem to lose that sense of humor Eggsy.” Harry replies, taking him by the elbow and directing him inside. 

They are flanked by the individuals who were outside and Eggsy is lead into a room that looks like someone lifted it out of one of those fashion shoots they do about rich people and their rich homes. It seems though most of the furniture has been taken out and replaced with a simple hard back chair in center of the room where he is seated and secured. It seems they will be having and audience as everyone fills in, lining themselves around the room. 

It seems his husband would not have the pleasure of beating him up, but a younger lady who has a mean right hook. The questions are met with silence and Eggsy stares at Harry, each second his husband slips away from him and becomes just a faceless man lost in a crowd of people. The memory of Barnaby Smith will be one of his most treasured and keeps his focus away from the pain as a direct hit to his solar plex knocks the breath right out of him. It’s been a while since he has taken such a brutal beating and the lady isn’t taking her hit lightly either.

“Switch.”

The lady steps back and another boy takes her place, he looks so eager to prove himself and his punches are less than accurate compared to the lady. However what he lacks in fines he makes up with brute strength, and the questions keep coming. Eggsy keeps staring at Harry, wondering where they would be if his husband had really loved him, would they be on a beach somewhere, on the run and never looking back. He closes his eyes as his vision begins to blur thinking about their wedding party and how his loving husband had twirled him around the courtyard surrounded by fairy lights. He loses focus and lets the haze of darkness take him as Barnaby leans down to kiss him and tell Eggsy that he will love him for as long as he lives. 

\---

A suit is the modern gentleman’s armor but it does nothing to protect his heart as his love his beaten in front of him. It doesn’t protect him from Merlin’s look of concern as they take his limp and passed out love downstairs to a medical room. It doesn’t protect him from the tremble that starts as he heads towards the upstairs study that is mainly for show, but holds the cabinet with the best scotch in the house. It doesn’t protect him from his anger or his regret that he couldn’t up keep his vows to his love. They had decided to have a private wedding, just the two of them, exchanging private vows to one another. The promise to protect Eggsy so extremely broken that no amount of scotch will make the guilt fade. 

A Kingsman puts his country and people first before all things and Harry had believed it from the moment he shot a gun at his Mr. Pickles. Your duty to your fellows is a sacrifice a gentleman must make for the greater good. It never seemed so hard before, to keep going after each mission, after each assignment, and by god Eggsy had only been a part of his life for such a short amount of time it should be easy. Easy to drown out his smile, the way he runs his hands over Harry’s scars when they are in bed, or the way he is so happy to see him when he comes back from abroad. No amount of scotch will make this better, will take all of it away, and for tonight he lets himself break.  
Every heart is built to bend and break and sometimes doing the right thing means sacrificing something in which we love most. It doesn’t make his decision any easier to bear and before he knows it the tears have welled up and slipping downed his face. What a fool he must be, Harry Hart, the man who has failed the person he loves the most. 

\---

He has seen babies cry; he has made recruits cry, and on one spectacularly memorable occasion made one cry for their mum. However he is unaccustomed to seeing a good friend of his cry with a broken heart. Every second in that room with Harry watching the new recruits interrogate Eggsy, Merlin could pinpoint every clenched fist and when the girl land a spectacular punch a very sharp intake of breath. Sometimes ones duties to one’s friend are in a greater need than that of ones fellow employee. 

Breaking into the study was simple, finding his friend a mess was a bit harder to handle. Merlin slips the glass from Harry’s hand and helps him from the chair, propping him up as they shift to another room. He doesn’t mention the tears or anything about Eggsy, he may not be able to fix Harry’s problem but he will damn well be sure to be by his side to help him through his pain.

“Is it worth it Merlin?” Harry slurs.

“As a friend or as Merlin?”

“As you.”

Merlin helped him slip out of the majority of his suit and into the awaiting bed, tucking him in like a mother her young child suffering through their first heart break. He debates his answers as he slips off Harry’s shoes and tucks them away along with hanging up the suit. A glass of water and two paracetamol are placed on a side table before he leaves the room. 

“No.” Is Merlin’s answer when he flicks off the light to the room, the sacrifice that is asked from each and every Kingsman is often too much. Not just Kingsman but sometimes those that die before they can even become Kingsman often pay the heftier price. He should know, it is job to make sure each and every recruit knows that price when they sign on the dotted line. Merlin is the reaper that sends each soldier off to war, knowing that not all of them will return.

\---

He watches Eggsy recover and to his surprise, Arthur gives him the news that Eggsy will be released into Harry’s custody once he recovers. It is both welcomed and astounding to hear the news, and yet Eggsy barely raised an eyebrow at him. He has yet to speak to Harry since they exchange words on the threshold of the Kingsman estate. Harry had the house in Mayfair prepped and stocked before heading to pick Eggsy up from the tailor front.

Surprise number two happened even before he could get Eggsy, Mr. Valentine and his wonderful assistant stood in the midst of the shop as if waiting to greet him. 

“Mr. Smith, or wait Mr. Hart I believe it is, when you left my house the other day, I was so impressed with your suit I knew I had to have one myself.” 

“Mr. Valentine, thank you for dinner the other night, I do hope you find a suit to your satisfaction.”

“Dinner was beautiful, but it seems you left with Gazelle’s favorite dessert and she is quiet keen to have it back.”

“My apologies Miss, with all the holes you were trying to poke into dessert, I thought it best if I perhaps took it off your hands.”

Harry keeps the rest of the conversation short and polite, even going as far to suggest a nice hat shop for Valentine. It throw his plans of taking Eggsy home personally to having Merlin make the new Lancelot take him back to the house. He knows that having Valentine here would cast a bad shadow on trying to recover his and Eggsy’s relationship. Merlin keeps him updated with Eggsy as he follows Valentine around London with the Kingsman cab. The man is mundane and boringly cliché all the way to the airport and on his flight back to the states. 

Harry returns back to the house in Mayfair, it is time to see what he can do for Eggsy. He may have broken his promise to protect, but he damn will do everything in his power to love Eggsy to the end of his days.

\---

When Eggsy hears he is being released into Harry’s custody from Lancelot on the way to his former home in Mayfair, he does his best to keep his expression neutral. There is a tracker on his ankle that will inject him with a poison if he leaves London or any of the surrounding areas. He tunes Lancelot out after she tells him if he is on Kingsman property he will be fine.

It seems weird to return to his town house after so much time and everything seem like it is still the way it used to be, but there is something different about the house. It’s like when your mates play a prank on you and moves your furniture and couple centimeters to the right and you keep running into things. The house is silent without the sound of JB’s paw skittering across the hardwood floors. Eggsy walks through the house, mutely checking to see if his stashes are gone; it seems like they did a number on the house and none of his guns are where they were stashed. 

He finds himself standing outside Harry’s study at the end of the day; he had never really gotten the newspapers, each of them random and not making much sense to him when Harry had put them up. Eggsy walks around the room, looking at each of them, reading the titles and finishes up one that reads ‘Mitt the Twit’ when he hears someone behind him.

“That was the mission that I met you.”

Eggsy is welcomed with the sight of Harry in a clean white shirt and a shoulder holster. It makes nice look on him, “And this one?” he asks randomly pointing to one on his left.  
“The day I saved a prince.”

They play the game as Eggsy walks around the room pointing to random covers before he stands in front of Harry ready to face the firing squad.  
“Will you putting a cover up for the day you brought me in?”

“Yes.”

“So that’s it, I’m just another mission to you, just another target that you managed to bring in, another newspaper on your wall.”

“Don’t for a second thing you mean so little to me Eggsy, we both lied to each other, that is sure, but I never stopped loving you, and every time I see that paper I will always be reminded of the day that I let you down.” 

“Good I hope it haunts you for the rest of your life, I hope it hurts you as much as it hurt me knowing my own husband watched me get beat up and didn’t even life a finger.” All the anger, all the pain setting itself loose as Eggsy hurled insult after insult at his husband and finishes with “I want a divorce.”

Harry steps forward, and encloses and angry Eggsy into a hug, “If that is what you wish, I will give you anything Eggsy, even though I have failed you so. I have no right to ask you and undeserving of your forgiveness, and if it will take the rest of my life I will never stop showing you how much I love you even if it isn’t with me.”

Eggsy balls his hand into Harry’s shirt, “Don’t make promises you aren’t going to keep.”

Harry doesn’t get a chance to reply as the office phone goes off and they pull apart. After a couple of minutes he turns back to Eggsy, “We will finish this when I return, Lancelot will be over shortly to keep watch, I have to return to work.”

Eggsy gives him the cold shoulder as he watches Harry gather his things. He wonders if Harry knows as he leaves to the awaiting car and Lancelot walks in, that Lancelot is Roxy.

\---

It’s like getting high, not that Harry has much to compare to, or having too much oxygen. No, it’s more like when you’re drowning and you finally save yourself and take that big breath of air…or is it more like finally letting that monster that sits between his bosoms that craves another mission, another kill out without a leash. There is not metaphor or analogy that could compare what he did in the church to anything. He is left gasping for air as his mind catches up to watch his body had just finished doing. Harry knows he bleeding but that doesn’t compare to the crowd that lay dead in the church.

He had to get out of the church, has to get back to Merlin, someone who can tell him what the fuck is going on. It seems now is the moment in all those movies where the hero has to be brought down so you can see how much he can achieve, and he lets Valentine know it upon exiting the church. It takes him a bit to realize with Valentine parting words “It’s not that kind of movie.” He was never playing the hero to begin with; he was merrily the one who has to die for the real one to show up.  
Perhaps this is life’s cruel twist for his deeds, to die alone in a foreign land with so much to regret and guilt. Perhaps this is his atonement.


End file.
